Warming Up
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: It’s cold and Bella needs to be warmed up. Edward/Bella/Carlisle but mostly Edward/Carlisle. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Rating for sexual content. Written for my Twilight20 prompt: Winter.


**Warming Up**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: NC-17

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella/Carlisle, Edward/Carlisle

Category: Romance/General

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Slash, anal

Summary: It's cold and Bella needs to be warmed up.

A/N: Written for my Twilight20 prompt Winter. Sorry guys! The smut is only Edward/Carlisle, I had intended to put some threesome smut in this one, but at least Bella gets to watch.

I shook uncontrollably from the cold, my teeth chattering. I had several blankets covering me and I still couldn't get warm enough. I listened as the wind howled and the snow fell from the sky in a white blanket. "I...can't...believe...your...furnace...is...broken," I stuttered, glaring at Edward as best I could.

"I'm sorry love," he said desperately, from the couch. He refused to go near me. "Do you want me to drive you to your house?"

"No!" I said, "H-have you lo-looked outside?" Edward sighed. "I don't c-care how go-good a driver you a-are."

"Bella," he countered, "you're freezing here."

"I'll...be...fine," I said, my voice shaking on every word.

Edward shook his head and looked up as Carlisle entered the room. He held a cup of hot tea in his hand. "Here Bella," he said as he held it out to me. "Drink this."

I took it, my hand trembling so badly that I spilled half of the tea before I managed to get it to my lips. I was just about to sip it when Carlisle took it from me. "Perhaps that wasn't the best idea, you can't even hold onto it Bella," he said as he pried the cup from my numb fingers.

Carlisle sighed as he set the cup down on a shelf. His eyes rested on me for a moment and then he looked to Edward. "Will that work?" Edward asked.

Carlisle nodded. "There's no reason why it wouldn't," he replied.

I was confused, what were they talking about? Me? "Carlisle, what-?" I asked.

Edward grinned and stood, grabbing Carlisle's wrist and yanking him forwards. Carlisle stopped mere inches from Edward. His grin widened and he pushed his hips against Carlisle's. Carlisle's lips parted and Edward threaded his hand through Carlisle's blond hair, pushing his head down. Their lips met and I moaned softly as I felt my heart rate quicken.

Edward moved his hips against Carlisle and they both growled. Carlisle's hand slid down Edward's chest and lightly brushed against the front of his jeans. Edward lifted his leg and wrapped it around Carlisle's thigh, rubbing against him. I felt a sudden flush of heat flow through me, as my breathing quickened. "Carlisle," Edward groaned.

Carlisle grinned and wasted no time in riding Edward of his clothing. Edward backed against the wall when Carlisle freed his erection, kneeling in front of him.

I bit my lip stifle my moan as Carlisle's lips closed over Edward. I could feel the heat pulsating though me, warming me and wanted to toss the blanket's aside but knew that the cold would be much worse if I did.

As Carlisle took Edward in deeper, Edward threaded his hands through Carlisle's hair. He began to thrust his hips forward slightly. Carlisle slid his hands up Edward's legs and cupped his backside, squeezing slightly.

Carlisle opened his mouth slightly, taking him in fully, Edward tugged on Carlisle's hair. I pinched my nipples through my pyjama top and whimpered slightly as Carlisle's lips tightened around Edward before he slid his mouth back, to swirl his tongue around the tip of Edward's erection.

Edward growled softly and I couldn't take it anymore. I reached for the waistband of my pyjama pants and pushed them down my legs, kicking them off under the blankets. "I think it's working," Edward panted, his dark eyes on me.

A grin formed on Carlisle's face and he pulled back and away from Edward. I was just about to open my mouth in protest when Carlisle stripped. He moved towards Edward and embraced him, their lips crashing together in a hard kiss, as they moved against each other.

I moaned as I let my hand slip down to the apex of my thighs. Edward ran his hands down Carlisle's back and stopped when he reached his backside. I arched against my hand as Edward slipped two fingers into Carlisle.

"Edward," Carlisle whimpered and pushed himself back, against Edward's hand.

"I'm not done with you yet," Edward breathed as he lazily thrust his hips forward, causing all three us to moan in succession. Edward curved his fingers slightly and Carlisle's head fell back ward's as he moaned loudly.

Edward bent his head to nip at Carlisle's neck as he pulled his fingers out and I slipped two of my own fingers inside myself, gasping. Edward spun Carlisle around and pressed himself up against Carlisle's back. My fingers moved in and out as Edward wrapped his hand around Carlisle's erection.

Edward pulled back slightly when Carlisle tired to thrust his hips forward. I whimpered when I realized what Edward was going to do; he positioned himself behind Carlisle and with a twist of his hand, removed it from Carlisle's erection the place it on his hips.

Carlisle and Edward both groaned when Edward pushed himself into Carlisle. As Edward began to thrust, his hand went back to Carlisle's erection and my fingers moved to my clit as I desperately sought release from the sexual tension these two were causing me.

"Harder, Edward," Carlisle breathed. Edward obeyed thrusting harder and faster than before, and changing the angle. Within seconds Carlisle stiffened, his head falling back onto Edward's shoulder.

"Carlisle," Edward whimpered and gave a few uneven thrusts. My fingers moved faster against my clit and Edward and I cried out at the same time, my hips rising from the bed as heat washed over me.

I collapsed against the bed, panting, as Edward and Carlisle untangled themselves. "Better love?" Edward asked from the couch.

"Yes," I replied, although now I was all sweaty and sticky. I kicked the blankets off, gasping slightly when the cold air hit my heated skin.

"Bella, don't you think-?" Carlisle started.

"I'm going to take a hot shower," I said, cutting him off as I pulled on my pyjama pants.

I smiled, closing the door behind me as they shared a confused look.


End file.
